


不定过去时

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt</strong>: #91:打败伏地魔后，哈利和西弗勒斯（他没被纳吉尼咬死）没有被视为英雄，反而被当成和伏地魔一样大的威胁。哈利的几个/所有朋友也都遭到同样的对待。在他们决定反击或者离开英国的过程中，他们逐渐了解了彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不定过去时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aorist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9347) by Shiv. 



> 授权：  
> Absolutely, you have my permission to translate it  
> Shiv 

** Aorist **

** **

阿兹卡班的严寒如同利齿，一旦咬住除非咬进骨髓里否则绝不会松口，炉火的热度无法驱散，夏日的阳光无法撼动，简单的温暖咒同样无济于事。

当然波特想过要给他施一个温暖咒，就在他第一次来探监的时候。大难不死的男孩来看望一个囚犯还不必交出自己的魔杖的时候。

“多少能让你暖和一点儿，”他说。

“然后我很快就又会觉得冷了，”斯内普回答说。“而温暖的回忆会让寒冷变本加厉。我不觉得这有什么好处。”

“不会的，”波特说，但是他把魔杖收了起来。“我保证我会把你从这里弄出去。”

“别开空头支票，也别做傻事，这是我给你的建议。你现在还是巫师界的救世主，但过不了多久他们就会开始转头对付你。如果被人发现你和我是一头的，那么这个“过不了多久”会更快。”

这不是冷嘲热讽，因为这是现实。

这死孩子没当回事儿，当然了，他说话他从来不听。

 

他确实长进了些，不过就一点儿，因为下次他没有再提出要施温暖咒。他只是带来了一块毯子，被施了隐形和保暖的魔法。花了不少心思，真令人惊讶。

“这是赫敏出的主意，”他说。“不过是我施的咒语。嗯，弗利维教授也帮了点儿忙。”

他接过毯子，嘟哝了一声，如果哈利心胸开阔些会听成是感谢。

波特笑了，看来他的确这么觉得。

“她还在帮你上诉，”他说。

“韦斯莱呢？”

波特收起微笑，摇摇头。“他还是不能原谅你削掉乔治的耳朵。不过我肯定他会想通的。”

西弗勒斯哼了一声。

波特带来的下一条消息得到的回应又是一声冷哼，是有关他的斯莱特林们的近况，以及战后他们有多么担惊受怕。似乎比他在战前希望得要好，就好那么一点儿。

波特离开时候，西弗勒斯感觉温暖，这不仅仅是毯子的功效。这毯子感觉起来有点儿像宽恕。

还有希望。

 

季节变化，天气随之恶劣。北风奔过海面，幻做刀锋般的尖利，狠狠地打在岩石上，撕扯着牢房，似乎要将它从冰冷坚硬的土地上挖起，丢进海水里。

期间波特又来了两次，两次探望间隔的时间越来越长。

两次他都被收走了魔杖。

波特看起来愁眉苦脸。

“上次你看起来那么糟糕还是在你六年级的时候，”西弗勒斯说。

“那之后我成长了一点儿，我希望，”波特回答说。

西弗勒斯看得出波特长大了多少。他不再是一个单薄的小男孩，他已经有了实质的成长。

“魔法部已经开始厌倦你了？”西弗勒斯问道，他仔细地查看波特的表情，看他是否在撒谎。

“差不多吧。”波特扭头查看门上的铁栅栏，检查是否有人在偷听。

就好像没有监听咒这种咒语似的。有时候你能发现他身上有麻瓜的痕迹。卢修斯说得没错，麻瓜种永远都没法真正融入这个全新的世界。不过，错的是环境，不是他们的出身。

“《预言家日报》上有些报道，”他说。“他们觉得我在脑袋里装了神秘人七年可不是什么好事儿。他们就差直接叫我黑魔王二世了。”

西弗勒斯冷哼。“你可没那兴趣。”

波特眯起眼，然后做作地耸肩。“也许是没有。不过这个想法还是很诱人的，彻底颠覆魔法世界，然后按照你的意愿重塑一个。”

西弗勒斯感到一阵战栗，这是跟天气无关的寒意。“那种计划很少能真正如你所愿，”他谨慎地说。“想要把世界变得更美好其实是个危险的想法。”

波特笑了。“那是赫敏的工作，不是我的。我只是想要一个对你更好的世界而已。”

寒意消退了，消退了一点点儿。有那样一双眼睛的人永远不会投入黑暗。

另一方面，格兰杰倒是很决断。他跟她的计划之间隔着一片海洋，他几乎要为此感觉宽慰了。

“罗恩已经同意了我的想法，”波特说。“如果我能说服罗恩，那么我就能说服任何人。”

他留下来一本施过魔法的书，能够显示他想起的任何一本书的内容。他发誓这是他自己想出来的主意，还是他自己发明的咒语。然后书被一个别注意我的咒语掩盖起来，这个咒语的力量非常强大，如果书是阖上的，那么就连西弗勒斯也得费一番功夫才能找到。

 

波特没有再来。

阳光驱散了乌云，给牢房里带来一丝暖意，就在他的窗外，一株孤零零飘来的蒲公英颤巍巍地开出一朵小花。

哪怕是在这种残酷的环境中，生命依然破土而出。

对他的牢房的检查已经减少到很久很久才有一次，所以他能够裹在毯子里读书。悉悉索索的低语围绕着他，那是波特的魔法。因为他自己的魔法被剥夺了，他能够感觉到这种低响。

这很舒适，就像是母亲哼唱的摇篮曲——他猜的——他的母亲可从没给他唱过这么甜蜜的歌谣。他常常摊开书躺在那里，目光茫然地投向墙壁，任由咒语拂过指尖。

就像是冻疮，冻死的肌肉组织发出瘙痒的感觉，让主人以为它依然健康强壮。

他本该唾弃自己竟然想要寻求安慰，但这里是阿兹卡班。这里曾经毁掉比他更坚强的人。而且有时他会想，失神、发疯会是他必然的选择，但同时想到如同卢平一般对着月亮嚎叫就让他烦心。

他会牢牢抓住手里的书，抓住波特的承诺，还有自由的希望。

 

栅栏在地上投下的阴影渐次变化，时间也一点一点过去，夏日的阳光终于全然照在他的窗户上，就在这个时节，波特又来到了阿兹卡班。

他很幸运，分到了一间合意的朝南的牢房。

波特来了却没有离开。

西弗勒斯是从守卫口中得知的这个消息，他们嘲讽他说，伏地魔没能关住大难不死的男孩儿，斯内普却成功了。

斯内普几乎落下泪来，他在乎这个人，结果却落到如此地步，但“几乎”落泪并不能让他的狱卒们满意。

一天，他们把波特带到他的牢房。波特没戴眼镜，眼睛下有一块深色的污迹，看起来像是块擦伤。

西弗勒斯很久很久没有过使用阿瓦达的危险的冲动了，但是这些人应该跪下来感谢梅林，感谢他手里没有魔杖。

波特对他咧嘴假笑，西弗勒斯起初以为他只是在虚张声势。

他只说了一个词。

Aestatis。夏天。

远处传来一个声音，仿佛精美的钟被敲响，这声音越来越响亮，直到吵得他的耳朵也在嗡鸣。守卫们双手紧紧捂住耳朵全身发抖，像是被风暴席卷一般。

感觉像是地震，像是土地化作了流水，再没有坚实的存在，像是天翻地覆。

等到西弗勒斯终于能睁开眼，感觉已经变成了春天的一个周日早晨。那个自然醒来、知道接下来的一两个小时都可以悠闲度过、身下的床铺温暖而馨香的时刻。晚上的雨已经停了，太阳正冉冉升起，扫除最后残留的阴湿，一切都焕然如新。

他的眼眶里汇聚着泪水，他却不知道是因为喜悦还是悲伤。

波特站在他面前，如同橡树；世界在波特身边环绕，如同藤蔓。

“你做了什么？”西弗勒斯问他。

“把夏天带来这个岛上，”他回答。“一直到我们不再需要为止。总有一天，我们低头看向那片海滩，看到那里有一艘船，一艘送我们回到那个世界的船——如果我们想回去——但在那之前，我们会温暖地呆在一起。”

 

在这个夏天里没有看守。这里有食物，有众书之书，还有波特。波特，波特柔软的嘴，波特坚硬的阴茎，还有一切，一切都将明媚的夏日引入他的生活。

他不知道船是否会来，也不知道什么时候会来，他不希望离开这世外桃源，但他怀疑他和哈利都无法割舍对那个世界其他人的爱与责任感。

格兰杰和韦斯莱都在等着哈利回去，他也必须习惯跟别人分享他，他还要寻找、照看德拉克。

但是总还有哈利。

现在他不明白，曾经自己怎么会觉得哈利的眼睛像莉莉。

那分明是专属于哈利的眼睛。

 

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> 不定过去（Aorist，来自希腊语 αοριστός 没有范围，无限制）是用在某些印欧语言如古希腊语中的动词时态，用来指示行动，或在直陈语气中的过去行动，而不带有进一步蕴含。  
> Aestatis 拉丁语，夏天。
> 
> 谨以此翻译送给我的朋友 贝阿朵利切。


End file.
